Consumers have an ever-increasing array of options for consuming media content, in terms of the types of media content (e.g., video, audio, etc.), providers of the media content, and devices for consuming the media content. Media content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and effective at providing media content quickly and reliably to consumers.
Some media content, such as movies, television shows, videos (e.g., content uploaded by users of video streaming sites), and music can be reviewed by customers to provide an evaluation of the media content. Unfortunately, the reviews by the customers may be for the media content as a whole rather than in parts, and therefore, may not provide sufficient information for customers wanting more details of the quality of the media content at different points during the playback of the media content.